


Play Hard, Party Hard

by IamShadow21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Celebrations, F/M, Female Sports Teams, Gift Fic, Holyhead Harpies, Partying, Post - Deathly Hallows, Pre-Epilogue, Quidditch, Short, Sports, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-31
Updated: 2008-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 21:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1111842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harpies show Ginny a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Hard, Party Hard

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, hermette!

Almost exactly a week after the Holyhead Harpies won the League, Ginny stumbled out of the Floo.

Harry was sitting on the couch. He raised an eyebrow. “Hello, stranger.”

“I probably should have owled you, right?” Ginny asked, actually looking a little sheepish.

“It might have been nice,” he said, evenly.

“Have you been worried about me?”

“At first I was,” Harry admitted. “Then Dean and Seamus said they’d seen you in [Heaven](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heaven_%28nightclub%29) on Wednesday night, and I figured you and the girls were just hitting every magical and Muggle nightspot between here and Moscow.”

“We didn’t _quite_ get to Moscow,” Ginny replied.

“No?”

“Amsterdam, however…”

“Have a good time?”

“It’s a bit hazy,” she confessed.

“Anything I should be jealous of?” Harry asked, lightly.

“I got kissed rather wetly by one of the Follies at [Funny Girls](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Funny_Girls),” Ginny confessed.

Harry’s hands curled into loose fists.

“But then she asked me if this was really my natural hair colour, and if not, where I had it done,” Ginny finished. “I think you’re safe.”

Harry smiled and relaxed a little. He stood and moved over to plant a gentle kiss on her lips. “Do you need a Hangover Potion?” he asked.

She shook her head. “I would have killed for one on Saturday morning, but I’m alright now.”

Harry’s arms wound around her, and he nuzzled her hair, inhaling the combined scents of cigarettes, stale beer and perfume that seemed to be common to clubs the world over. “So then, did you get up to anything else shameful or debauched? I _did_ read the _Prophet_ the last few days, just in case they reported you’d been arrested for public indecency and I had to come and bail you out.”

Ginny growled and nipped him gently on the neck, and Harry hummed his approval, tightening their embrace. They kissed and touched and teased for a few minutes until Ginny pulled back a little, clearing her throat.

“Er... actually, there is something.” 

Harry tensed.

“I got a tattoo,” she confessed.

“Where?” Harry asked, boggling.

“In Paris,” Ginny said. “Or Belgium. No, Paris. Definitely Paris.”

That hadn’t been exactly what Harry meant, but he continued. “What is it?” he asked.

“A Snitch,” said Ginny, actually blushing. “The rest of the team got tattoos that matched their positions. The Beaters got Bludgers, the Chasers got Quaffles, the Keeper got a Glove. But I wanted a Snitch, even though I’m not a Seeker.”

“Where is it?” Harry asked, feeling a little hot and restless.

The look Ginny shot him from under her eyelashes shot a bolt of arousal straight to his cock.

“Why don’t you come with me and you can find out?” she purred, tugging him towards the bedroom. “I haven’t had my celebratory sex, yet. And you are my Seeker. I’m sure you can find it.”

Harry let himself be led, meek as a lamb. After a week alone while Ginny partied, he was determined to make his search for the Snitch _very_ thorough.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something that happened in the aftermath of the [Newcastle Knights](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Newcastle_Knights)' [Grand Final win of '97](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Australian_Rugby_League_season_1997#Grand_Final). (They aren't quite the Chudley Cannons of the [National Rugby League](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/National_Rugby_League); that dubious honour goes to the [South Sydney Rabbitohs](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Sydney_Rabbitohs).) The wife of Robbie O'Davis, one of the players, rang a local radio station to find out if anybody knew where her husband was, a week after the game. She hadn't seen him since the game ended, because the whole team had been out celebrating ever since. I don't think they had to pay for a drink that whole week. Everybody wanted to buy them a beer.
> 
> And yes, I deliberately picked gay clubs. From what I've seen of women's sports teams, particularly contact sports teams, there's a fairly heavy concentration of lesbians. I figured the Harpies would love to drag Ginny through the clubs to try and shock her.


End file.
